Ballade Pour Selenity
by Fantasia
Summary: Darien Montegory is a world renowned pianist who dedicated all his passion into his music. However he couldn't forget a girl he once knew years ago. What if the girl crashed into his life one day and he didn't know that she'd became something he despised?
1. Ballad1: Memories, Legato

Hie there!! This idea came out after a sudden burst of inspiration and 'whoop!' the first chapter is out! This story (which I really hope you guys will enjoy!! ^^) is one of my first fanfictions and I'd finally gathered enough guts to post it. The inspiration for the title came from Ballade Pour Adeline, a beautiful piano piece played by Richard Clayderman. I was listening to a pianist playing that song when this idea came waltzing its way. Yeah, I'm both a music and fanfic lover!! Last but not least. Please, I hope you guys would have a heart and spend a measly 30 seconds to write me or just leave a review! Pretty please! I'll really appreciate it!!! Thanks a million! ^_^  
  
~Love is just a four letter word with so many meanings...~  
  
Standard disclaimers applied.  
  
  
  
Ballade Pour Selenity  
  
~Love... like music... is magic~  
  
Ballad 1: Memories. Legato.  
  
By, Fantasia (Milkybluestar@yahoo.com)  
  
  
  
Darien Montegory twitched his fingers nervously as he ran a long hand through his dark ebony bangs. Tapping his feet in different tempos with his arms crossed in front of him, he waited patiently while calming his racing heartbeat. He looked down at his hands and realized that his palms were getting all sweaty now. Uh-huh. That was certainly not a good thing. Not a good thing at all. Hurriedly, he tried to wipe his palms dry on his black expensive tuxedo pants, which was worth a million bucks. Not that I care about that right now, he thought rigidly.  
  
A few moments of waiting later (something Darien was hardly good at), he went to peak behind the curtains of the huge enormous stage where an entire full orchestra sat. The music was beautifully floating in the air, but it did nothing to calm his nerves. Tchaikovsky. He knew he was correct. There was no doubt about it. The music was definitely a Tchaikovsky piece. Darien closed his eyes for a moment to fully appreciate the amazing music coming from the orchestra on the other side of the curtain. When he opened them a few seconds later, his previously racing heart beat had slowed a little bit and he was less agitated.  
  
Darien then moved his attention from the playing orchestra to the audience in front. The lighting on the audience was very dimmed because all of the light was directed at the big orchestra. Though he could not see a thing in the audience, he knew that there were probably thousands and thousands of people sitting there, mesmerized by the sound of the music controlling the atmosphere. He tried scanning the audience, looking for something. However, he surprised himself not knowing what he was looking for but he knew he most probably would not come out with any luck. The only woman who he had cared for most had already left him all alone to tend for himself years ago. He sighed heavily and ran another cold hand over his neatly combed bangs as old memories came flooding back to him.  
  
That was one of the things he hated most. Whenever he was waiting for his performance to come by, his past would start to haunt him crazy. That also leaded back to the reason he loathed waiting. It was not that he despised his past.quite the opposite in fact. It was just that whenever he thought about his past, his jumbled-up emotions would overcome the ice barriers he built around his heart. And he could not let that happen! Especially now, when he had a performance to perform!  
  
He had replayed and replayed over a thousand times the pieces he was going to perform in his head while he waited. He could not bear to have a single blunder in his performance. Everything needed to be nothing short of perfection. If his emotions were to get in the way of his playing, he knew his whole performance would be ruined. Wrong expressions might be used at the wrong time. He might forget the slurs and rests which are supposed to be there. There were possibilities that he could play the piece in a different mood from the music and ruin the whole piece. The worst of them all was that he might even play the wrong notes or forget them!  
  
He frowned deeply, trying to shake off the paranoia he was feeling. Rubbing his thumb against his throbbing temples as a soothing motion, his mind went back to the one woman he was thinking about. His mother. His past.  
  
His mother would always come to each and every one of his performances when she was still around. No matter whether it was just a simple church service, or perhaps in a grand philharmonic hall with hundreds of thousands of people in it. No matter the weather was stormy or boiling hot. His heart warmed immediately at the feeling that she always used to give him whenever she went to his performances. She knew that he needed her to be there and she did just that, always there by his side, until she no longer could. His eyes glazed over as his past memory floated back to him together with the music from the orchestra.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Twenty years ago, Darien Montegory was just a tall scrawny young boy of six living in the small Kenns Town where anyone knows everyone. The first thing people would notice when they look at him was his unruly mob of black hair, which with or without combing would be still as wild as ever. His mother though, a lovely woman she was, never complained about his hair or take the extra effort to straighten for him. In fact, she LOVED his hair, she said that it had came straight from his father, who was an unfortunate victim of war a few years back and left him an orphan. However, Darien had never ever felt like he lived in a broken family though. His mother always made sure that she did everything that her husband could not with their son. She took him fishing in the deepest rivers, camping in the darkest forests, kite-flying in the largest and most windy fields, teaching him to play football and a million more other things that he could not name.  
  
He would always followed his mother around whenever she traveled through and forth every morning to sell bread in the market place. She owned a bakery shop, which was situated in the corner of the small peaceful town. She could make the BEST cake and bread or anything one can make from white flour in Kenns Town, and in his opinion, the whole world. When he was not helping his mother around in the small tiny shop they owned, which was also their home, he would be running around in the hills or playing around with his next-door neighbour who was a little plump blonde girl with twinkling blue eyes. In Italy, not many people has blonde hair, and from what his mother had told him, his next-door family had been from another side of the world where people are white and have sunshine-coloured hair.  
  
He was in the girl's house one day playing hide-and-seek with her when he saw a huge black object, which changed his entire life more than he could ever imagined. The object was tall, he guessed around 2 feet taller than him. The middle part was bigger than the rest because it looks like a like a small table sticking to a long closet. Weird. There was a long bench in front of the black object so he supposed it was for sitting on. Then he noticed it. The 'small table' can be opened! Being a kid of six, he was as curious about the black object as a.well, kid of six should be.  
  
Serena Williams, his short and a little stout neighbour, whom everyone (except him of course!) loved and adored, was hiding in the closet when she realized soon enough that he was not looking for her as he should be. A little annoyed, she went out to search for him, all the time wondering and dreading what he was up to. He was not exactly the most well behaved kid around and sometimes he could come up with pretty nasty things to do. Thinking of the last mischief which had both of them ended up grounded for one week, she shuddered. She did not have to look for long when she heard loud music notes playing in the air. Oh, please tell me he didn't."DA- RRRIEN!!!"  
  
She ran all the way up the steps of her house with her tiny feet and when she reached the top her chest was heaving heavily as she gulped down large quantity of air. She reached the small room in record time. Darien stopped and turned to stare at her fuming face. With a smirk, Darien regarded her, "Meatball Head! What's the hurry? Hmm.you know, you kind of bear such an uncanny resemblance to a red fire engine truck now that it scares me. Your long lost brother perhaps?"  
  
Her round face, if possible, went from red to black in seconds and steam seemed to be coming out from her little ears at the both sides of her head. Even two small 'balls' on the top of her head, which had been the source of the much-hated nickname, seemed to be bouncing around in anger. But that picture did not even evoke a tiniest bit of fear in Darien, instead he found that look really funny and started laughing outright. Tears were rolling down his cheeks as he tried to control his laughter. So funny was the situation to him that he hardly realized that Serena stormed up to where he was sitting.  
  
The first thing she did surprise him as he thought she was going to hit him till he go nuts. Instead, she closed the cover of the black object with utmost tenderness while Darien, whose laughter had subsided quite a bit, just stared as she did so. Then he faced the storm. "Darien Chiba Montegory!! How could you?! How DARE you play on MY piano!!"  
  
"Huh? Piennoe? You mean this thing here is called a p-pien., uh, what is it again?" He ran a hand through his long unruly bangs, a habit he had adopted since his bangs was long enough for him to do so.  
  
She glared at him with daggers in her eyes and there was enough fire in her going-to-be-four-year-old-soon body to shake the entire room. "It is called a PIANO, short for pianoforte! P-I-A-N-O!! You don't even know what it is call and you had already started messing around with it?!"  
  
Such a small girl with such loud mouth. He frowned and immediately became defensive. "I was not 'messing' around with it as you so 'nicely' put it! I was j-just touching the black and white woods on it!" Then weirdly, he began to get enthusiastic. "Oh! And when I pressed on it, guess what came out, Meatball Head! Um, well I supposed you know. but the SOUNDS which came out is amazing! I haven't heard of anything quite like it before. It's. it's so different and almost enchanting.!"  
  
Bit-by-bit her anger began to fade as she listened to his excitement in wonder about the piano her daddy had just bought recently for her. Daddy said that girls should learn how to play the piano and had taught her to play a few notes by herself. However she had never seen any boy as excited about a piano as Darien was then. Not that she actually knew many of the older boys around the town, they are usually too stuck-up and never bothered with her. Darien was practically the only boy she knew who play and hung out with her every day. But, back to the matter at hand, she wondered what was Darien up to because she did not believe one bit that he was actually interested in the piano. Music is for girls!  
  
Frowning slightly, she crossed her arms as she glared at him suspiciously, actually more worried over his mental well-being. "Umm, Darien, are you sure you are all right? You seemed a little well, excited. Hmm, you do know what's the meaning of en-en. er, the word you said just now, don't you?"  
  
"Of course I'm alright and I DO know what enchanting meant! It meant wonderful, amazing, and unbelievable. Well, I wouldn't want to explain further as you probably don't understand a single thing I said." He turned up his chin haughtily as he brushed her off like she was a bug.  
  
Her anger returning at the speed of light and soon enough the small girl was chasing the young boy out of the room and around the house with the broom she got from the corner of the room. "Ooooh you just watch it Darien!! You stupid stupid. mop of black hair!! I do KNOW the meaning of wonderful!!"  
  
"ONLY wonderful? My my. why don't you just go back and read your ABC books."  
  
"Argh!! You just stop there and let me knock some manners into you!"  
  
He laughed heartily as he took the flight down the stairs with her broom waving dangerously close to him. Such a restless spirit for a small little girl, sometimes he wondered with admiration. Today was just like any other normal day for them, chasing around, making each other's life miserable. Adults called them childish, but hey, they were still children so it was basically their JOB to fool around. But. one thing good about today, as he thought wryly, was that he got to play that black object, which the most beautiful sounds he had ever heard magically come out from, called piano for the first time in his life. He amazed himself by getting so excited over the beautiful sounds he MADE (that made him grinning ear to ear with pride) by himself! He swore the melody he played sounded a tiniest little bit like Mary Had A Little Lamb, one of the songs his mother used to sing to him when he was young. He smiled. Today might be the first time he played on the piano, but he was dead sure that it would not be the last.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Nope. Definitely not the last.  
  
Ever since that fateful day Darien touched the black instrument called the piano, he could not stop going to Serena's house everyday to touch it or play a few tunes from it. He asked and even pleaded with Serena's mother to give him a chance to play the instrument and she happily permitted him to do so. Serena used to grumble often about the loud noises he was making for a few hours each day. Serena's father had learned music once before and was deeply impressed with his enthusiasm to learn and was even more amazed with his ability to just listen to any easy tune then playing it out on the piano perfectly. He introduced Darien to the keys and how to play a few merry tunes.  
  
Everyone thought that it was just an interest in the beginning, which will fade away soon enough. However, he proved them wrong one day when he played Beethoven's Für Elise with astounding talent. Serena's father knew there and then that this kid is highly gifted and without a real teacher to guide him, it would be a great waste to his talent.  
  
His mother took charge from there, very delighted of this new-found talent in her only son, asking around all the people she knew, searching for a good piano teacher around the small town. She asked every customer who came to her shop and every single friend of hers whom she known. Luckily enough, she found a teacher who knew how to teach piano. Unfortunately though, he lived in the nearest city, which was quite a distance away, and she would have to bring Darien there by bus everyday for his lessons. Though Darien at first refused because he knew how tiresome it would be for her to run her bakery shop and also take him for lessons in the city, but she insisted that he goes for the lessons because she could see how much he loved learning the piano.  
  
She would patiently wait outside on a small bench for him while he was having his lessons, proudly telling any curious passer-by who asked, that her son was learning 'to make music' in there. The price for his lessons a month was around half of the money she made, something that she could still afford. He attended every single lesson without fail and had remarkably progressed after two years under the teacher.  
  
The teacher, knowing that he was no doubt a music prodigy, at the end of two years, had recommended to his mother that Darien should go under a professor in a famous college of music who was said to be 'one of the best music teacher in the world'. His mother instantly agreed, knowing Darien would have a very bright future under this professor. The teacher contacted the professor and the professor, who was a she, arranged a date and time for Darien to come to the university so that she could hear him play.  
  
That day quickly came by and his mother took him to the college boarding several buses before they could reach that place. She was reassuring him all the time that he need not worry and just try his best and show this professor what he had got. He was still very nervous for the odd reasons and his knees were trembling when they walked through the halls of the large campus. He was after all, just a boy of nine years, even though his musical talents might exceed one of an eighth-grader.  
  
Darien tried to comb his still untidy ebony bangs behind, which had now went passed his eyes because he had not bothered to cut it for a long time. Soon enough, a teacher escorted him into a room and his mother was told to wait outside. Deep respect was the first thing which came into his mind when he saw the lady professor. She was very tall and quite bony, had dark long hair which she tied into a small bun on her head. He noticed that when her very neatly combed hair caught the light in the room, it would looked a little.green? He gave himself a kick in the head, thinking that he must have been having hallucinations now. Her stern looks however were to enough for him to scream bloody murder and dash out of the room. However, he stood tensely in the room as if awaiting her orders, while curling his toes tightly inside his shoes.  
  
She raised a questioning eyebrow at him when the room was silent for a few minutes.  
  
"Well, let's start with a good afternoon shall we?" Her face was expressionless and cold all the while she said that.  
  
Darien gulped. "G-Good afternoon, Madam."  
  
She just gave a nod. "Sit down on the piano over there. Adjust yourself with the sound of it for a few minutes. Then perform for me two pieces of work, one by a baroque composer and the other, a classical."  
  
After listening intently to her instructions, Darien gave a nod and immediately turned around to face the grand piano before him, not only to avoid her piercing gaze but also so that he could find solitude in the instrument. It was a beautiful grand piano, perhaps made by one of the best piano-makers in Italy he presumed. He was awed by the great beauty before him and eagerly ran his long fingers along the keys. Pianist fingers. That was what his mother always told him. Suddenly remembering his mother, he determined at once to make this one of the best performance that he had ever played, knowing that his mother would be so proud if this professor, no matter how cold or scary she was, would teach him.  
  
For the Baroque piece, he choosed to play Sonata in C minor by Domienco Scarlatti. Scarlatti was one of his favourite Italian Baroque composer, besides Corelli. Whereelse for the classical piece, he picked Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata. He told the professor the pieces he wished to play then sat on the soft piano bench awaiting her next instruction.  
  
"Okay, if you're ready. Start with Scarlatti."  
  
He played. He gave his best effort into the piece, taught by his previous teacher who had made him play a lot of music pieces by composers all over the world. Music filled the room and he lost himself in it as his practiced fingers ran through the keys. He played both of the pieces with surprising ease and calm that would make a tightrope walker proud. Confidently, he finished with the last chord of the second sonata. Either the music still seemed to linger in the air or that the situation was rather tensed because neither Darien nor the professor made a sound for a good five minutes.  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
Darien's heart was beating too loud for him to hear her question properly. "I-I beg your p-pardon?"  
  
She frowned disapprovingly and was obviously annoyed at his lack of attention. She cleared her throat and repeated her question again with a deeper and louder voice, which of course made Darien cringed inwardly. "I asked you a question. What is your name?"  
  
"D-Darien Montegory."  
  
Darien was quite nervous looking at her while she wrote something, which he could not quite make out, on a few pieces of paper. When she finished writing she looked up at him with the same stern look. He wondered whether she was always like that towards everyone or probably it was just towards him.  
  
"You will begin your lesson with me Thursday morning at eight sharp. You need not bring anything except a few books of which you might want to play. My name is Setsuna Meioh. From now on, I will be known as Madame Setsuna to you, understand?" No praise. No nothing. Just 'begin your lesson tomorrow'. Hugely relieved, that was enough for him. He knew, there and then, that when she gave directions to her students, he wondered again how many did she have, she expected them to follow her orders accordingly.  
  
"Crystal. Thank you, Madame Setsuna." Darien turned and bolted out the room with a grin on his small young face. If he would had stayed a bit longer, he might notice a small very thin barely there smile when Madame Setsuna pursed her lips together.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Wow! You mean you really did that??" Exclaimed the young girl of six to the boy who was a few years older than she was. They were both lying on the grass, forming a straight line like the handle of a clock when it reads 6 o'clock. Her, lying facing the north and the boy, the south, and the top of their heads barely touching. "Running out the room like that is rather. rude, you know."  
  
As he chewed on the straw in his mouth, while staring aimlessly at the blue sky, he muttered. "Well, if you were me on that day. I bet my whole great collection of gems, that you would grasp your skirt and dash out of the room before the professor could say a thing."  
  
Darien's so-called great collection of 'gems' was actually normal rocks which he found 'interesting' and kept them in a small black box, his only past time besides the playing piano. Serena snorted, replied carelessly. "Who would want those dumb rocks anyway? . However, you were wrong. I will most definitely not do such things! If I ever get a chance like yours, I will do exactly what she told me with pride and confidence. I'll play so well that I'll drugged her with my music to believe that I'm the best pianist in the whole of Italy."  
  
"Oh yeah." Sarcastically, he replied, rolling his eyes heavenward. He was too tired to use his wit to shoot back a smart remark. Everyone knew Serena had no interest whatever so into being a pianist, she just liked to play the piano for fun.  
  
"Oh yeah indeed."  
  
Their conversation dwindled on as they lied on the soft green grasses of the nearby hill, basically enjoying each other's company. Since Darien's musical 'flight' had taken off, he never have got many chances to be what he actually really was. just a young boy of nine at heart. He had closed many of his childhood doors for his love of music. One of the things he missed doing most in the last two and a half years was spending time to play with his childhood friend, Serena, no matter how troublesome of a pest she sometimes could become. He missed their games, he missed their fights, he missed their jokes, he missed the pranks they play on each other. most of all he missed her.  
  
Sometimes he wondered to himself, was it right for him to feel so much for just a mere girl? He was after all just nine. Probably it was because he did not have many friends and Serena was basically the only real friend he ever had. Or probably it was something else.  
  
He shook out of his train of thought when he realised that the girl lying on the grass above him had asked him a question. "Pardon?"  
  
"Day-dreaming? Again? Darien, you really should stop spacing off. What if one day you spaced off during one of your practice sessions? Then the oh-so- stern Madame you told me about might perhaps kill you, you know? And it's just too bad I couldn't be there to watch it or else I'll DIE of laughter!"  
  
Darien blew a raspberry at her. "Ha-ha. Very funny. Oh and you're the one talking about spacing out. *YOU* spaced off practically all the time."  
  
"So you're saying that the habit must had rubbed off to you then."  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"Pathetic excuse Darien."  
  
"Wha--"  
  
"Forget it. I'm not arguing with you today." Serena closed her baby blue eyes for a moment.  
  
'Strange,' he mused, tugging his lips up. 'She seldom seems to be interested in using her spitfire mouth these days. Perhaps it had really been a long time since we last hang out together. She seemed. different.' He wondered silently whether he actually liked the difference a not.  
  
When Serena opened her eyes again, she repeated her previous question which he missed just now. "Well.I asked. do you really, I mean *really*, want to be a pianist when you grow up?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Annoyed, she snorted. "I *said-*"  
  
"I heard what you said this time. Gee, no need to get fussed up." Darien pondered over the question in his head for a few moment, wondering was music really what he wanted to spend all his life with. He remembered the very first time he played the piano in her house. then to the time Mr. Williams, Serena's father, taught him piano notes. till he finally got a proper teacher who had spent two years teaching him everything he could. before handling him to Madame Setsuna. Madame Setsuna, the strict master who worked him like a music slave for four hours every single day. He smiled. "Yeah., I think I have always dream to be a pianist."  
  
"Good." Serena pursed her lips, her eyes expressionless, she allowed a smile to form on her pink lips. "You'll be the BEST pianist in the whole of Italy one day Darien."  
  
His heart was touched deeply with the sincerity in her words. He knew that Serena rarely ever spoke nice of something, unless it was something she really cared about, let alone give any compliments. She used to say that it would just cause some people's ego, (namely his, he supposed. After all, she was glaring at him all the while she said that.) to swell if she offers praises too lightly. He realized that her previous compliment, probably the only one he had ever heard from her, came from deep down in her heart and she really meant it. Keeping that thought in mind, he beamed brighter than the warm afternoon sunray streaking on his face.  
  
With the huge blue sky hanging high above his head, while his deep blue eyes traced white puffy clouds trying to form some patterns in them, breathing in the clean clear air which smelt of grass, and most importantly with Serena's warm and comfortable company. Darien knew he was in perfect bliss.  
  
~*~*~  
  
An enormous applause from the audience snapped Darien out of his trip down memory lane. The orchestra must have finished their pieces now, he concluded. That could only meant that it was his turn to go on the stage and face the world. All the world's a stage, he smiled inwardly to himself at that thought. He was proven right when stage assistant waved briskly at him to inform him to prepare himself to step out into the limelight as soon as he was prompted.  
  
He kicked his remaining reminiscences of his past into the cold prison in the farthest dark corner of his heart and locked the huge metal door before throwing the key far far away. He hoped that he would not have to open the lock, knowing that all the memories would come flooding back like water in the dam being released. His heart was now again cold and unfeeling. No wonder the paparazzi, which loved him so unbelievably much while he loved to hate them, proclaimed that he was frozen stiff inside.  
  
Shaking his head amusedly, he stretched his lean body and his long fingers before straightening his back and stood upright with a perfect posture. Upon noticing the prompt from the stage assistant who gave him a wink and mouthed 'Good luck. Do your best.' to him, he winked back before stepping out into the stage with a dead-gorgeous charming smile on his perfect mouth and the soft brilliant spotlight immediately flew to him.  
  
When the first note from the piano drifted into the air, the whole philharmonic hall became very silent. No doubt even the sound of a pin-drop could be heard if it were not overlaid by the superb music filling the atmosphere. Darien performed magnificently without a single flaw, like he always did. He put his whole heart, body and soul into the music, which he called his life. There was nothing more important to him right now than the beautiful music pulsating through his body while his skilled fingers danced along the keys.  
  
When the charm of the music that held both him and the audience spellbound was over, the hall was silent for a full minute before exploding into a deafening roar of applause.  
  
Darien Montegory knew that he had done it and the performance was one of the best that he could ever deliver. Grinning charmingly, he bowed elegantly and thanked the audience.  
  
However, what Darien never noticed was a pair of twinkling sapphire eyes watching him.  
  
  
  
  
  
There.!! Hope you enjoyed reading.!! I'm sorry but I can't promise the next chapter unless I get enough feedback for this installment. It will really make my day to know that someone read this story and like it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Review or write me!!! ^_^  
  
Cheerios~,  
  
S.Fantasia 


	2. Ballad2: Meeting, Accelerando

Yo!! ^^ I'm so glad that finally the second chapter is done. A million of hugs and thanks to all those who are so kind enough to take the time to review or write me!!! You have no idea how much I appreciate your feedback. Thank you all so much~!! ^_^ Hence, this chapter is specially dedicated to you guys!! These past few days I was quite busy trying to get this chapter done while making my own homepage, thinking that the experience of having one would undoubtedly be pleasant. (And yes, it sure was! ^^) The work is taxing, but fun nonetheless! And of course, very important. PLEASE review or write me!!! Shhhh, I've got a confession to make, I'm actually an alien from planet K-19, and mails/reviews are the only things which can keep me alive. So PLEASE dear friends, send them in, it won't take long! (Aw, now all of you kind people won't want me dead right? Er, right? Hello??) Last but not least. enjoy reading!!  
  
~Love is like an hourglass, with the heart filling up as the brain empties - Jules Renard~  
  
Standard disclaimers applied.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ballade Pour Selenity  
  
~Love... like music... is magic~  
  
Ballad 2: Meeting. Accelerando.  
  
By, Fantasia (Milkybluestar@yahoo.com)  
  
  
  
A young woman with golden blonde hair tied in a high ponytail waltzed into a medium-sized room, while humming a happy tune which sounded like the ones in drama series, and closed the wooden door behind her. She was wearing dark blue denim jeans and a plain blue blouse with the words, 'If you can't beat them, arrange to have them beaten.' printed on its back. Her long ponytail whipped around as she turned swiftly to face the person sitting behind a large desk filled with papers of all sorts scattered all over.  
  
The man looked up from the paper he was currently working on when she walked in. Probably influenced with a large grin on her glowing face, he smiled handsomely back at her in return before greeting her. "Hey."  
  
The young woman was not one whom you could call very beautiful, the words pretty and charming fitted her most perfectly instead. When she was in a cheerful mood, she practically beamed most radiantly with pure happiness and joy. A small sweet dimple on the right cheek of her ivory face added charm and charisma to her beauty. Her pacific twinkling azure eyes were enchanting and they attracted men to her like moth to a brilliant fire. With the jolly grin still on her face, she flopped down on one of the two chairs in front of the desk and fingered with some of the paperwork on his desk. "Hey yourself."  
  
The man behind the desk had quite a fair complexion which contrasted sharply with his jet-black hair tied into a long ponytail behind his back like the woman before him, with the exception that his was much longer. He leaned forward in his armchair so that he could speak to her better and said, "You seem to be very happy, Serena. Well, I supposed it is because of the amazing breaking news that you had written about the rock star, Sandy Shores's love affair, right? Everyone was talking about you these days since that piece of article came out in the front page of our magazine. You're already famous."  
  
Her cerulean eyes danced with amusement and winked at him. "Nah, you gave me too much credit, Seiya. It's just part of my job, and after all YOU are the one paying me to get that job done well. Crazy frenzy over celebrities always makes me curious as to what they are really behind the posters."  
  
Her laughter sounded like bells and he could not help but joined in as well. "Well, guess you were lucky enough that day to be able to follow Mr. Shores to his love nest."  
  
"It wasn't luck, dear. It's talent. Besides the thrill of this job is really fun."  
  
Serena Williams was one of the most promising journalists who had ever graced Galaxie, the magazine company he owned. Seiya Martinez could still remember the first day she arrived at his office looking for a job three years ago with nothing but a slip of paper, which indicated that she majored in Journalism from Yale University, but had no experience or whatever so when it comes to working for a huge printing company. At first he was in doubt whether to take her in or not, because at that time his father had just passed away and left the whole company into his young hands. In the end, he took the big risk and decided to give her a chance at the job, as he himself needed as much help that he could get at the moment. Soon enough, she turned out to be more than he expected with many groundbreaking news to date. She was one of the most outstanding journalists he had ever met, who was more than willing to go to the both ends of the world for a story.  
  
There was never a time he regretted giving her a job in his company and was very proud of her when she managed to increase his company's sales to almost twenty percent in a year. He had to admit that he really admired her passion and enthusiasm for her job as it was obvious that she deeply love it. There was no other job which suit her more than being a journalist.  
  
Seiya chuckled with amusement in his eyes. "Really? Then you came just at the right time, Serena. I have got a new assignment for you."  
  
One golden brow raised questioningly as she leaned forward, obviously interested in what he was going to say next. His grin grew even bigger at her undivided attention and continued. "Say, have you ever heard of Darien Montegory?"  
  
Her brows twitched together as she studied the picture he handed her. From what she could make out from the obscure image was not much. Ebony hair. Sapphire eyes. Sharp jaw. He looked a little familiar though as she tried to search her memory to connect the name with the picture. He seemed to be quite good-looking if it were not for the blur picture. However she did not allow the butterflies to start dancing in her stomach, knowing fully well that these newfound emotions of hers might affect this new job she was assigned to. Nevertheless, she could not stop that nagging feeling in her heart that she had knew him from somewhere before other than who he was now in the paper. But unfortunately, she could pick up nothing from her fogged memory which seemed to be as clouded as the picture in her hands.  
  
"Serena?" Seiya waved his hand in front of her eyes and she looked up at him in surprise. It did not seem like her to be in a reverie. "You seem to have space out a while ago. Well, probably you don't know him but he is one of the most famous stars in the music realm nowadays. He-"  
  
"I know I know. He's the pianist from Italy right? Yeah, I've read a little about him before in the papers." said Serena, her voice sounded a little annoyed.  
  
"Good then. Some people claimed to have seen Darien Montegory in one of the hospitals in Paris a lot these days. Try to find out whom he was seeing. An old flame? A lover perhaps? He was after all, the most eligible bachelor around not involved in any long-term relationship. It will be quite hard to get into the hospital room because the nurses there are told to keep the information confidential. But anyhow, try to get an interview with the person in the hospital, and if possible, from Mr. Montegory himself as well. He rarely accepts interviews but hopefully this time will be an exception. Think you can handle this new task?"  
  
She absorbed everything Seiya said into her head and made some small notes. The confidant smile returned on her face and she got up from her seat. What reporter would she be if she did not even know how to get an interview? "Of course, 'master'. Have I ever fail you?" She said jokingly before turning around to leave.  
  
"So far, never. Good luck, Serena." He paused for a second before continued. "Love you." And he meant it.  
  
With laughter in her eyes, she blew him a kiss and left the room, leaving him to wonder what she thought of his last sentence. Seiya sat back into his armchair and stared out of the glass window deep in thought. He had tried to pursue her once before then stopped reluctantly when he realized that her job was more important to her than he was. Even though now they maintained their relationship as plain friendship, he could not help wishing for more.  
  
Where else for Serena Williams, as the attractive blonde went down through the lift in the tall building, she could not help but feeling that an interview was not the only thing that she might get from Darien Montegory.  
  
~*~*~  
  
At the age of twelve, Darien Montegory had already achieved unbelievably much under Madame Setsuna, who had sharpened his musical talents up astonishingly well ever since she had started tutoring him. He never fathomed that music could sound so beautiful before. His favourite musical instrument was none other than the pianoforte even though Madame had taught him to play many other instruments like the violin and the clarinet.  
  
Darien held his debut concert hall in Florence when he was ten and stunned the entire nation of Italy with his first display of his musical talents. Since then, he appeared in many concerts and traveled all around the world for his recitals. No longer than a year ago, he had electrified the world with his interpretation of Vivaldi's The Four Seasons in the philharmonic hall in Milano. The Philharmonic Orchestra of Italy booked him to be one of the key pianists in its many performances and many awards were bestowed to him for his amazing gift.  
  
All his achievements though, came with thousands of painstaking hours of practice, love, time and determination. His mentor, Madame Setsuna, whom he respected and loved like a second mother now, drilled him so hard and so strict that he sometimes nearly wanted to just break down and cry. He was made to play and study all piano works by renowned composers like Bach and Debussy, and not forgetting to mention all the scales that he had to practice everyday to refine his techniques. Practicing at least five hours a day was already a regular routine for him to mold his skills to perfection. Madame always insisted that no matter how good he was, there was always room for improvement, and he himself believed in that fact. At a tender age of twelve, already his quest in life was to attain perfection.  
  
The paparazzi called him a child genius and the newspapers described him to be alike a small bird, which started off learning to fly and then had soared so high into the sky in such a small amount of time. His sacrifice for all the fame that he had achieved now perhaps had been his childhood. He never have to chance to do what other boys his age normally got to do, like fooling and playing around in the fields. His whole life centered on his music. He never looked back however, for he knew that music was his life itself.  
  
A huge celebration of a Classical festival was being held in the city. Darien, being one of the youngest and most promising young pianist, was invited to perform in it along with other renowned Italian music performers who are masters in their professions.  
  
In one of the dressing rooms, a young man of twelve raised his eyebrow, eyeing himself in a full-length mirror in his dressing room. He was wearing an elegant black tuxedo attire with 'tails' behind. A hair-stylist had surprisingly managed to tamed his wild hair by putting lots of God-knows- what into it. It did not come easy though, the poor hair-stylist had to spend at least an hour working on it just to make it look more 'decent' than it usually was. But the effort was certainly well worth it, the effects were amazing. He grinned charmingly. 'Now I really look like some sort of dashing, charming, gorgeous, irresistible.'.my, you really do have an ego the size of Canada. Suddenly someone flashed in his mind, and with that grin still hanging in his face, he went out looking for that certain person.  
  
Making his way through the large crowd, he was greeted by some people who recognized him. Luckily, he did not have to search for long when his sharp eyes fell upon a petite girl with blond hair tied up in two golden buns in the crowd. Upon spotting her, he quickly went to her side to capture her attention. "Hey, Serena!!"  
  
The nine-year-old girl in a pretty little short blue frilly dress looked up at him and blinked a few times in surprise, recognizing him and registering his new look. She herself had changed quite a lot in the last few years and the semblance of a beautiful maiden had begun to take shape. She had lost some of her baby-fat now but was still shorter than him by much.  
  
Darien knew that tonight was the very first time she was attending his recital and actually going to hear him perform formally in front of thousands of people. The ticket to musical recitals were usually extremely costly therefore he perceived that it must had taken her weeks to beg her parents to allow her to come to this concert. God-knows-why however, she was suddenly so interested in his performances. He did not bother to question her though, because for odd reasons he just felt very happy and glad that she could see him perform for once.  
  
"Meatball Head! Where have you been? I've been searching for you all over the place. So hey, how do I look?" He asked her enthusiastically and pretended to brush off an imaginary wrinkle on his tuxedo, before winking and throwing her his charming smile for extended measure.  
  
Upon hearing the much-despised nickname, she blew him a raspberry then rolled her eyes heavenward while muttering something inaudible about his bloated ego. The corner of her cerulean eyes noticed a few girls, some younger and some older than she was, casting appreciative glances at him. Snorting, she glared at him. "Look stupid to me."  
  
Silence.  
  
"Oh thanks a lot...!" He muttered sarcastically as his pride went skydiving.  
  
"Don't mention it."  
  
Glaring daggers at each other, they were silent for a few moments, battling who could scowl the longest. Finally, Serena sighed frustrated, and threw her hands up in defeat. "Darien!"  
  
"What.!"  
  
Her eyes seemed to lose a little bit of their light when she turned away to stared into a distance with a small pout on her lips. A few seconds passed before she spoke again. "I'm going away."  
  
Darien nearly could not catch what she said and was undoubtedly shocked when he figured out her words. "Huh? But why.?"  
  
She sighed heavily then looked up at his face. Her cerulean eyes burned deep into his questioning dark cobalt ones. "Papa's company in another country, the place where my family came from six years ago, had asked him to go back last week to work at the headquarters there. Papa really needed the job, therefore we have to go back." She finished with a shrug.  
  
He bowed his head, suddenly finding the black cemented floor interesting. Serena was practically the only true friend that he had ever had. Because of the huge amount of time he spent on his practices, he never bothered to mix with other children his age. They had known each other for years, even though they argued and fought almost half of the duration anyway.  
  
If she were really gone, who will play with him in the hills anymore during the rare free time he had? Who then will he tease and make fun of? If so, where will he find his daily amusement? Who will he go to release the stress from his music practices? She had unconsciously without his consent left such a large footprint on his heart throughout all the years. Somehow though, he knew deep down inside that his days would no doubt be very lonely without her.  
  
They let the silence quietly enveloped them, both deep in thought. At last he said in softly. "So that's why you came tonight, huh."  
  
She grimaced a little before quickly hiding it and replied. "Of course not, jerk! I just came to join in the merry celebration of this festival and watch other musicians perform! Everyone said that it is one of the most look-forward-to event of the year, as the festival only come once in every two years. I just wanted to join in the fun."  
  
Darien raised his eyebrow at her and unconsciously his lips began to tug up at the corners. "Oh really."  
  
"Oh yeah of course!" The old fire began to light up in her eyes once more making them twinkled.  
  
He smiled at her before curiosity brought them back to the issue at hand. "So, how long are you going to be there?"  
  
"Um, I'm not sure." What she did not tell him was her father had not said anything about coming back after they moved away.  
  
Flashing her an understanding smile, he said, "I hope you and your family enjoy yourself in the new place you're going to. Well.take care. When are you going to leave?" Deep in his heart, he was hoping that it would take a few months or probably a year or two.  
  
"Tomorrow morning."  
  
His hope dashed and his smile was gone. "Oh."  
  
The stillness which started to surround them once more was starting to get uncomfortable. In the end, he rationalized that he might as well try to brighten her up since he could not change a thing. With a small grin on his face, he tugged one of Serena's golden ponytails, resulting in a surprised yelp out of her. "Hey, then we might as well make the most of tonight! You're in luck, all the performers tonight are remarkable professionals in their fields and you definitely won't regret this once-in-a-lifetime chance to listen to them and of course, me, play."  
  
"You're forever the arrogant jerk." Her laughter, which sounded like tiny little bells, mixed well along with his.  
  
Their laughter was soon cut off by a familiar warm voice, which they instantly recognized. Both turned towards a lovely woman wearing a simple but elegant-looking gown who was making her way to them. "Mom!!" Darien's face was instantly radiant with happiness and rushed to embrace her tightly. The pride and love in her wise shining gray eyes were evident as she returned her son's hug. Wearing a large grin on her face, Serena walked up to the mother and son. "Aunt Elizabeth."  
  
"Serena my child! I'm so glad to see you here!" She hugged Serena warmly and gave her a peck on her cheek. The three of them chattered warmly for a while before one of the crew of the festival found them and had to call Darien to go to the backstage because the performance was going to start pretty soon. Darien shrugged before excusing himself from the small group. His mother wished him luck and kissed him lightly on the cheek. He exchanged a look with Serena before he went off with the assistant.  
  
The performance was simply excellent. Enchanting orchestra music filled the air every single minute three-hours' concert, binding its 30,000 of audience into an unbreakable spell of harmony. The performers on the stage unfailingly made every soul in the colossal hall felt the music vibrating deep within each and every one of them.  
  
When Darien's turn came, he stepped out onto the stage into the crowd's awaiting applause with an air of confidence, perfected by Madame herself. He bowed politely like he normally did before taking his seat in front of the grand piano. He was going to do a piano solo recital that night and had already practiced for it for months. From the second the first note flowed into the air, a magical web begun to spin itself trapping both him and the audience into the music from the piano. Drowning himself into the Classical piece he was playing, unconsciously memories of all the good and bad times between him and Serena swam in his mind, and he poured out all his unknown suppressed feelings into the music.  
  
His performance ended soon enough and once again, the hall was filled with thunderous applause. Standing to bow before the audience, he caught sight of his mother, Serena and Madame Setsuna all seated together in a row. He was not surprised to see Madame as she was always present to witness each and every one of his recitals. Tonight was one of the finest performances that he had ever given, because he knew that when he played, he played for three of the most important women in his life. Little did he knew that it would be the last time that he would ever see all the three of them together again.  
  
~*~*~  
  
After his performance that night, a twenty-six-year-old Darien Montegory accompanied by bodyguards tried to escape the masses of reporters, fans and blinking flashes of lights by making his way as fast as his legs could carry to his personal white glimmering limousine. He breathed out a huge sigh of relief when he entered the expensive vehicle and the door was closed tight after him.  
  
Shaking his head, he knew that fame and recognition came immediately with success like a package and there was simply nothing that he could do to stop them. But Jesus, can't these people give him some peace once in a while? After all, he was usually so very tired after each of his performances. Groaning, he rubbed his nose bridge with his thumb and index finger, willing the headache to cease.  
  
Relaxing his head on the soft neck cushion on his seat, he gladly let his body and mind to shut down to unleash all the stress and tension which had been building up before the performance. A good rubdown in the massage parlor now would be heaven.  
  
Out of a sudden, his relaxing reverie was unceremoniously broke apart by his personal assistant, Beryl Campbell, quite an attractive woman with flaming crimson hair, whom he had hired just a few months ago. Much too tired to be polite, he snapped at her roughly. "What?!" Fatigue and anger definitely did not mix well.  
  
Taken back a bit by the harsh tone of his voice, Beryl jumped a little before regaining her composure. "Um, Darien. I just want to ask you whether you are interested in paying a visit to the St. Joseph hospital? Or perhaps you're too tired and might want to go back to the hotel's spa to unwind?"  
  
Darien's furious look was immediately replaced with one of alarm at the mention of hospital. Madame Setsuna! Even though a spa bath would do his tensed up muscles plenty of good, but Madame was definitely much more important than a stupid bath. "The hospital." He gave Beryl a curt nod and she passed the message to the driver.  
  
No matter how dead tired he was, he knew he simply had to visit Madame in the hospital. It was not just because of a sense of responsibility, but she was practically his whole life since the day he became her pupil. He had no other family members or relatives other than Madame Setsuna, who had taken care of him ever since his mother left. His heart ached in sorrow remembering how her health had deteriorated throughout the years. He finally understood that the reason she made him practice endlessly before was because she wanted to perfect his skills before her own start to dwindle.  
  
Soon enough, the limousine arrived in front of the huge white building where many of the world's best doctors worked. The best for the best.  
  
~*~*~  
  
A golden hair petite figure of Serena Williams made her way through the large masses of handsomely dressed people who are obviously from the high class of the society. Since she was going to do a feature about the world-renowned pianist Darien Montegory, she figured out that she might as well attend one of his concert to observe for herself was he really as good as the newspaper critics said he was.  
  
In the end, she finally concluded that he was definitely as good as the critiques and even more. She was seated quite far away from him because that was the only placing that she could afford with her own money. His face could barely be seen from her place so she contented herself listening to the excellent music he was producing. The feelings which was borne from his performance still managed to tingle her soul down to her spin even though his performance ended hours ago. She shivered slightly, not due to the cold outside of the building though, and wrapped her peach silk shawl around her body tighter.  
  
A few days ago she had already discovered whom the famous pianist was visiting in the St. Joseph hospital in Paris. Her sources mentioned that the person he was visiting was a woman named, Susanna Mayoh or something like that. Unfortunately though, the computer at her work place had no data or whateverso about this woman, so she was sure that this woman was definitely not a French citizen because her computer had all the IDs of all the people living in France in the past five years.  
  
Pursing her lips, she dived deep in thought, while fingering a small antique pendant around her neck which she wore since she was five, all the time wondering who this Mayoh could be. Her name did not even sounded at all like a local name. Finally, after coming out with no answers, grinning, she decided that it was high time to pay the hospital a little visit.  
  
After changing briefly into the clothes she brought with her, she headed to St. Joseph hospital in a taxi dressed wearing a simple loose white t-shirt and an old blue jeans. Before she entered the building, she stopped at the florist shop nearby, which looked as if it was going to be closed soon.  
  
The florist greeted her with a cheerful smile and inquired what type of flowers might she be searching for. Serena pondered for a moment before deciding. "Hmm, give me around twenty dollars worth of flowers. No, I think make that.fifty! And of course, wrap it up nicely in a large bouquet please."  
  
Not long later, Serena was strolling into the ground floor of the hospital with a cap on her head and an enormous bouquet of beautifully decorated flowers in her arms. Walking up to the receptionist desk, she asked for the directions to Ms. 'Mayoh's room, careful not to state the first name in case she got the name wrong from her sources, no matter how reliable they are.  
  
The nurse behind the desk at first looked at her questioningly before replying that there were no Ms. 'Mayoh' here. Serena had predicted that this might happened, remembering Seiya's words, so she shrugged. With a puzzled look on her face, she blurted out to herself loud enough for the nurses to hear. "Well then, never mind. I thought I've got the right person but I guess I thought wrong. The flowers were personally sent by Darien Montegory himself to wish the receiver, which according to this card here stated 'Ms. Mayoh', well. but I guess the florist simply gave me the wrong address."  
  
She sighed and shrugged again then turned to leave, not before noticing the nurse's eyes widened slightly. "Wait. Please wait, miss. Who do you say the sender was again?"  
  
Serena did a little jig in her head before turning back to look at the nurse. "Why, Darien Montegory, you know the infamous Italian pianist."  
  
The nurse appeared to be thinking something over for a moment before saying, "Um, yeah, I think there is a Ms. MEIOH staying here in one of our rooms. Please leave the bouquet of flowers here so that we could deliver it to her later." Ah, so it was actually Miss Meioh.  
  
"Oh, I don't know.Mr. Montegory had specifically insist to our shop that we have to deliver it right to her room. Well, I guess I could leave the flowers here anyway, it could just save me less work. If anything goes wrong though, I definitely will NOT be held responsible for its loss or damaged. After all, you know, these flowers are very expensive." Serena nearly laughed when the nurse's face seemed to grow paler every minute, and she truly sympathized the nurse a little if it was not for her job.  
  
"Okay okay, I guess you could just deliver the flowers to her door then leave right away. Ms. Meioh's room number is L163 and it's on the first floor. Please be quiet as not to disturb the patient."  
  
Serena nodded and thanked the nurse, who heaved a sigh of relief, before heading to the elevator with a low whistle and a hidden grin on her face. The oldest trick in the book often work best! If it didn't then it won't be the oldest trick, would it? She reached the peach-coloured door with the letter and numbers, 'L163' next to it in no time and entered the room discreetly, after making sure that there was no one in the hall.  
  
The room was really dark and there was no light in it at all, except the moonlight, which was seeping in through the binds in the window. She had to squint her eyes just so that she could see better, though it did not help much at all, she could barely made out the figure sleeping soundly on the bed. She placed the huge bouquet of flowers on the couch beside the door and carefully made her way towards the bed, hoping to get a better view on the person lying there. Standing next to the bed now, she had to skew her eyes to see the woman sleeping there.  
  
Before she could get a better look, a large hand grasped her small right arm out of a sudden.  
  
She gave a small yelp of fright before quickly silenced by another hand covering her mouth, preventing her from making any further noise. She began to struggle now, her heartbeat thumping painfully against her chest and the adrenaline was starting to pump in her veins. She was trapped between a hard sinew body and the awfully strong muscled arms around her, totally preventing her from any movement now.  
  
She squirmed for some time before she finally stopped fighting in the losing battle and her breathing was very ragged. It gave her a little joy though, hearing that the assailant's breath was equally as labored as hers. Both of them stood in the middle of the hospital room in silence for a few minutes, trying to regain their breath. When she finally looked up at the face of the intruder, who dared challenged her, she gasped, either it was because of the fact that their faces are now just inches apart from each other, or that he was one of the best looking man that she had ever seen.  
  
Dark ebony hair. Eyes which glinted sliver and bluish in the moonlight. Without doubt, the person who held her prisoner there must be none other than Darien Montegory himself. She cursed her luck for forgetting to check out his usual visiting hours, in case of situations like this might occur. Despite that, now that she finally saw him properly and very closely for the first time (which she hoped would be also the last) she wanted to kick herself for admiring his fine looks and dark mysterious eyes. The nagging feeling in her heart, which told her that she knew him from somewhere, became stronger than ever before. Pianist.Italy.  
  
Her azure blue eyes clashed with his piercing sapphire ones, with tenacious intensity, both burning deep into each other's soul. She watched in interest when his cobalt eyes fell to the glittering pendant on her neck and his pupils became smaller as his eyes widened. She believed she saw recognition flashed through them but could not spare it much of a thought when he suddenly gasped loud enough for both of them to hear.  
  
"Good God, *SERENA*?! Serena Tsukino Williams?!! *WHAT* on earth are YOU doing here??!"  
  
At first she had some doubts, but now she was absolutely sure that her guess was correct after she heard his voice. Recognition clicked and all the puzzles fell to one piece. Her own cerulean eyes widened at the knowledge, suddenly finding breathing a hard task.  
  
Oh bloody shit.  
  
  
  
  
  
There~!! *Did a little dance around the room* Hope you had a good time reading! ^^ The next chapter will be out some time in the indefinite future I guess. I really hope and pray to get some feedback. Please review or write me!!  
  
Cheerios~,  
  
S.Fantasia 


	3. Ballad3: Rendezvous, Affettuoso

Heyyo minna~! ^_^ I've got nothing much to say this time. Just, Thank you. Gracias. Arigatou Gozaimasu. *insert more languages here*. to all who email or review me. Believe it or not, those are the only essential things that kept me going. Thank you~!! And many thanks to Silent Serenade, who did a wonderful job in editing this chapter! *hugs* I'll usually reply to any who signed or leave an email address in their review, just because. ^_~ Well, with that all said. enjoy reading~!!  
  
Standard disclaimers applied.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ballade Pour Selenity  
  
~Love... like music... is magic~  
  
Ballad 3: Rendezvous. Affettuoso.  
  
By, Fantasia (Milkybluestar@yahoo.com)  
  
  
  
Darien released his forceful grip on her arms almost immediately, as if his hands had touched hot boiling water, when it finally registered in his mind who she actually was. Perhaps Serena had depended on his support for too long or was too dazed to balance herself properly, and when he suddenly let go of his hold on her, she found herself falling unceremoniously to the cold hospital ground. His eyes widened and he caught her almost instantly on reflex, immediately kicking himself mentally for letting go of her so suddenly.  
  
Seconds later, again in his embrace, this time his hold was surprisingly much gentler than the last. When she had stabilized herself and was certain that her feet could hold her weight properly again, he allowed his arms to drop slightly, but not completely from her sides.  
  
Even though the lighting was dim in the room, it was crystal clear that concern was shining through his dark sapphire eyes, questioning her silently, worried that she might be hurt. Unknowingly, her heart skipped a few beats and her face flushed from embarrassment. She thanked the lack of light, for no matter how many years had passed, she still despised allowing him to see through her weak points so easily, something which he was surprisingly good at.  
  
Serena could only stare at the floor, not knowing what to say. Her mind was in a whirlwind of thoughts since the second recognition clicked. Her heart was involuntary beating madly because of the closeness to his large frame. Inwardly, she was startled and taken aback at how much he had grown from a young thin scrawny boy of seven.  
  
Where else for Darien, with her so soft in his embrace and whiffing in her sweet perfume, which smelt of jasmine, he wondered this slim delicate angel was really the short plump klutzy little neighbour of his. She looked anything BUT round and plump now. His lips curved into a smile remembering her previous klutziness resembling one of a certain meatball head he knew ages ago.  
  
The ancient rose pendent around her neck had proved to him more than anything else that this was indeed Serena Williams, the one who had left him on a concert night so many years before. There was not any other possible person on earth who could have twinkling eyes as full of life and passion as hers.  
  
Drawn deeply into her blue orbs, he chuckled silently when he briefly noticed a graceful blush paint her face before it was gone as soon as it came. "Meatball Head." He was as surprised and mortified at himself as the girl in front of him was looking. Though there were a lot of things he wanted to say, that definitely was *not* in the list!  
  
He watched with interest as her beautiful features first flashed with recognition, then shocked, before replaced by displeasure. She eyed him, scrutinizing. "You're *that* jerk aren't you?"  
  
He fought down the impulse to laugh and said instead, "Well, you know, there's a name after all for 'this jerk' you're talking to here." Somewhere in the inner region of his heart pained at the thought of her remembering him just as 'the jerk'. Inwardly annoyed, he felt *way* cherished by some certain blonde.  
  
"Darien." She started, then paused, unsure as of how to continue.  
  
"Serena." He replied, not knowing what else to say. There seemed to be a lot of things he wanted to tell her if they meet again, but now when they really did, silence was the only thing accompanying them.  
  
"It's been some time."  
  
"Um. yeah." It had been fourteen long years, he wanted to scream at her. But he remained quiet and not knowing what else to say, pursed his lips together.  
  
Serena played with her fingers, feeling nervous. Probably it was because of the fact that she *knew* him that made her uneasy, especially since he had just caught her red-handed in a place she had no right to be. She desperately wished he would not be suspicious of her presence or anything. Gulping inaudibly, she prayed he would not notice her predicament.  
  
After a few minutes of cold silence, Darien found the situation more and more unnerving. "Well, so what brings you here.?"  
  
So much for prayers. She inwardly snorted as she rummaged around her head trying to think up of something. She certainly could not let him know the real reason she was there. Before they get another chance to be friends again, he would probably got furious and hate her for the rest of their lives if he found out.  
  
"Um, I was just planning to visit a friend of mine in the same hospital but those nurses must had gave me the wrong directions, therefore I ended up here." Phew! That was close. now she could only hope that Darien would fall for her little white lie.  
  
Her prayers were answered this time, when he accepted her explanation. "Uh okay. Those flowers were yours too?" He gave a pointed glance at the huge innocent bouquet of flowers on the couch near the bed.  
  
The flowers! She had totally forgotten about them. ".Yeah!" Desperate to change the topic, she continued. "Well, it's quite late now isn't it? I think I'd better get going soon."  
  
Unconsciously, Darien's eyes widened immediately at the mention of her going. Without a second thought, he quickly offered. "Do you want a ride home? Well, I mean it's rather dangerous for a little girl like you to be out so late at night."  
  
She laughed lightly, her amusement sounded like little bells causing the corners of his lips to tug upward. "Little girl? Darien, if you count the years correctly, I'm almost twenty-three now! Anyway, I think I will take up your offer for the ride home. It's after all kind of hard to get a cab at this hour. um, thanks."  
  
It felt weird. The whole situation felt weird but she could not help but flow along with the bizarre tide.  
  
He simply smiled graciously and both of them walked out of the room silently. "Oh yeah, don't you have to take the flowers to visit your friend in this hospital?"  
  
Uh.Think, Serena, think. "Um, no, I just remembered that she is allergic to flowers. Furthermore, the visiting hours are almost over, and I don't feel like disturbing her sleep." She finished with a small wink, inwardly cheering herself for her quick thinking.  
  
"If that's what you say. Let's go." Darien flashed her a small smile and led her out to his gleaming white limousine. When she noticed his vehicle, her eyes widened slightly in appreciation but did not say anything. Only then, it fully registered in her mind that the person next to her then, was not only the person she had known since she was a child, but was also one of the world's richest bachelor and most gorgeous, wonderfully handsome piano maestro  
  
Serena caught a glimpse of a very beautiful woman with wavy flaming red hair in the. An uneasy feeling came over Serena but she shook it off just as quickly. Darien gave some quick instructions to the woman, and she nodded briefly before going out of the car through the door at the other side. She wondered briefly the relationship between Darien and the woman, then stopped. They had just met less than an hour ago and obviously felt like plain strangers with each other, she didn't feel it was right to prod into his personal life. Shaking her head, she guessed that the journalism world must have heightened her curiosity side to a dangerous level.  
  
The ride to her apartment was mostly in silence. Occasionally she gave small directions of her home to the driver in front. All the time, there were hundreds of questions playing in her mind that she would like to ask him, but could not find the courage to break the cold barrier between them.  
  
The ride ended too quickly and Serena bid Darien a polite goodnight when they reached her place to which he stiffly nodded back. A little disappointed at his lack of response, but decided to remain quiet.  
  
Stepping out of the car, she took in deep breaths of air, her mind still full with jumbled thoughts over the events that happened that night. The limousine then sped off leaving a small trail of wind behind.  
  
~*~*~  
  
After taking a hot lingering aromatherapy bath that did an extremely good job in soothing her nerves and relaxing her thoughts, Serena, in a laid-back mood walked out of the bathroom in a silk robe. She flopped on the soft couch beneath her, then grabbed the remote control to blindly surf through the channels on her 29-inch television. Sadly enough, there wasn't anything which caught her attention, as she hopelessly pressed random buttons.  
  
Finally giving up on the TV, she leaned back on the couch to stare out of the window entertaining, herself by watching droplets of water rolling down the transparent glass. She traced the drops as they glided down the glass, her thoughts drifting back to the earlier events of that night.  
  
Darien had changed so much after over fourteen years that she found it extremely hard to believe. She knew thirteen years is indeed a very long time and most people including herself too was a different person that who she was years ago. Her heart broke slightly thinking back about how close they were when they were just children. Even though they always had to find time between his multiple practices just so that they could play together, time together with him was always fun. Now it just felt awkward and wrong.  
  
When she was a child, she used to dream of how meeting with him again would be like. Would they be able to joke around and play like before? How old would each other be when they finally met again? Would they recognize each other when they did? How much would each other changed? However she never would have guessed they would have so little to say when they finally really met. Sure she knew things were sure to change, but can things really change so much to an extent that they couldn't find a decent topic to talk about anymore?  
  
At least when they were younger, even with his frequent piano practices, they would still have time to ramble about anything and everything under the sun. Now she felt the longest distance in the universe was not the thousands of kilometers between the North and South Pole, nor was it the millions of light years between two galaxies. It was his ignorance of her presence in front of him which pierced her heart more than anything ever could. They were so near to each other, yet their hearts were eternities away.  
  
He had seemed so cold and distant. It annoyed her to no end remembering the very first words he said was that much hated nickname he simply loved calling her with years ago. Yet, it had also touched her heart deeply, knowing that he still remembered such an insignificant part of her after fourteen years.  
  
Blushing slightly, she remembered those daydreams she used to have. Of Darien finally being a pianist that he always wanted himself to be, and her, the princess whom he was playing all his sonatas, and concertos for. They would meet in one of the most beautiful opera house and she would knew that it was him from the Vivaldi's concerto he played. His favourite composer then had been Scarlatti, but his favourite concertos were of Vivaldi's. They would get married and live happily ever after.  
  
Amused at her own wild imagination, she brushed those thoughts away. Those were after all just a child's fantasy, and she had stopped thinking about him since she was twelve. Not that she had totally forgotten about him, but she found it useless to believe in something that might never occur.  
  
Now that the confrontation had finally taken place in an unpredictable situation, she found answers to most of her questions. If she could help it, she certainly hoped that they would meet in a neutral state, probably meeting accidentally in the café or restaurant or a museum, not at a place she was not supposed to be in. The situation became even worse when they couldn't even talk to each other properly, let alone as close as before. She understood now that Darien had recognized her because of the pendant she wore around her neck. If it were not for it, she doubted he could have any idea who she was.  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted with a large totally unfeminine yawn. Blushing slightly, she decided that she should just leave things be and retire to bed. Glimpsing at the digital clock that read 11.30pm, she was a little astonished at herself for already feeling sleepy even though it had not reached midnight.  
  
Surprisingly, sleep came easily enough and soon Serena was drifting in dreamland.  
  
Unfortunately her pleasant rest was disturbed by the insistent sharp and loud knocking on her front door. Clinging hard to the pillow to cover her ears so that it might mask the terrible knocking sounds, she prayed that whoever the person was, he would just go away and disturb some other people who were NOT sleeping. Much to her discomfort, the persistent knocking continued, louder than ever.  
  
Finally, muttering a few choices of words, she marched to the living room furiously, ready to scream at whatever idiot out there. Swinging the door open, it revealed a tall dark man who seemed to be dripping wet outside.  
  
"Serena." His deep voice sounded croaky and so very familiar.  
  
Her azure eyes widened like saucers and fatigue immediately evaporated.  
  
"Darien?!"  
  
~*~*~  
  
When Darien met her at the hospital, his emotions were still bottled up for too long for him to be able to show any, despite the fact that he actually *wanted* to show them this time. Until his driver dropped her off at her apartment building, he still could not tell or show her how he actually felt about their sudden reunion.  
  
Inwardly, he was battling with himself. God knows how much he wanted to have her back in his reality world after only existing in his heart for such a long time. Now that he had found her, the wall of ice around his heart was too firm and strong, for even he himself could not bring them down. He wanted to tell her that he missed her. He wanted to tell her all the things that happened in the past few years. He wanted to hold her in his arms again and make sure that she wouldn't leave him again.  
  
He could name a hundred of things he wanted to do, but he could not find the courage and determination to really do them. Truthfully, he never realized that he was so weak.  
  
Frustrated, Darien went back to his penthouse and took a long cold shower before escaping to bed, hoping to find refuge beneath the covers. However, the soft mattress of the king size bed provided him no comfort, instead it felt colder than ever that night. He tossed and turned around in the bed, before finally realizing that if he did not settle the matter that night itself, he could never rest.  
  
Darien got dressed hurriedly, grabbed his car keys and rushed out of the door without another thought. They had already lost so many years to fate, now that he had met her, knew that she still existed and living in the same city, he did not want to waste any time away from her anymore.  
  
It must be some kind of punishment for him because the sky was pouring down fat drops of water immediately when he stepped out of his penthouse building. Things got even worse when he got into his sleek black Porsche and joined the long traffic queue caused by the downpour. Muttering curses at his own luck, he sighed submissively and crawled along with the rest of the ants.  
  
Finally after almost two hours of getting stuck in the jam, he reached Serena's apartment. The look of bewilderment on her face when she saw him dripping wet at her front door certainly made those two hours well paid off.  
  
"Darien.?!"  
  
Then suddenly, as if possessed, he grasped her hand and pulled her towards him in one movement. Eyes wide, she could only followed suit and gasped when he folded her in his arms in a tight embrace. He held her so tight as if she might disappear if he let go. Tears were brimming around the corners of her eyes as she clung back at him not in the least willing to let go. Now that's more like it. she chuckled to herself and her lips were tugging upward.  
  
It amazed him for the second time that night perfectly well they fit. They broke the embrace minutes later, but it felt like seconds to both. Darien broke into an impish smile and Serena's lips curved into a delightful arc. "Hello."  
  
"Hey..." Her grin broadened. ".For your knowledge, it's *one-thirty* in the morning. So what the heck are you doing here Darien?" Not that I mind, she finished silently.  
  
He had the grace to blush slightly as he ran a hand through the long bangs of his. "Um, well, I just happened passed by." She raised an eyebrow at his words, as if scrutinizing them over deeply.  
  
"Okay okay, I just needed to see you." He finished with a desperate sigh. "It's been so unbelievably long!"  
  
"How do you know my apartment's number and how on earth did you went pass the security guard?" She was as curious as she was amused to see him there.  
  
"Simple. Well, I don't think the guards down there ever had a world- renowned pianist stopping at an apartment building, expressing dramatically that he had to see a certain female in the building because of some serious life-and-death emergency. So, it's either that I'm an astonishing good actor or this building needs to get some better guards."  
  
Serena's delightful laughter caused his heart to danced with its music. He continued, "If you just happen to be not really sleepy at the moment. mind to join me for a coffee at the café nearby?"  
  
She paused to consider for a moment, comparing her soft mattress to Darien's company. "Sure, of course. After all, who could refuse a midnight rendezvous with a famous world-class pianist?" She winked, before skipping back into her apartment to have a change of clothing. "Just give me a minute to change to something decent."  
  
Laughing in his baritone voice, he quipped, "I think your silk pajamas certainly looked decent enough."  
  
"Shut up, you jerk!" Serena shouted from inside her bedroom. Her heart had leaped at his comment and her whole body was furiously blushing as she stared down at her 'decent' thigh-length silk nightwear, which had a few holes in some certain places. Immediately, shaking her head, she reminded herself to jot down 'BUY NEW NIGHTGOWN' in her mental to-do list.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Around half an hour later, a tall roguishly handsome young man was seen with a beautiful slim woman strolling hand in hand on the wet streets of Paris. The rain had pretty much stopped now and the breeze was quite cold and icy. But neither of them noticed the changes in the weather, much too absorbed in each other's company.  
  
They went to a small bistro, which was open 24 hours a day situated near Serena's apartment and relaxed themselves as they enjoyed hot cocoa there. They talked about a whole lot of things that happened in the past fourteen years. Those long years created plenty of subject matters to talk and discuss about, but most of all, they were simply glad for each other's presence and company.  
  
At first, Serena herself was astonished, because this was the first time ever that she had ever came out of her warm cozy apartment at two in the morning just to *talk* about nothing and everything with a friend. But Darien was right, they had lost far too much time, and now they should grasp as much time they had in their hands as possible. Who knows what might happen tomorrow? Years working in the newsroom before she became a free-lance journalist had thought her the words carpe diem. seize the day.  
  
She was very relieved because as Darien told her about his music progression and development since she left, she could feel that he was a much more open person now than he was in the hospital. But although they could chat with each other much closer now, things would never be the same as they were when they were children. Children did not have any secrets to hide from one another. From his voice, she knew there was definitely something more than what he was willing to tell. But she refused to press the issue further, knowing she had no right to do so.  
  
"I left Italy eight years ago to study at the Fryderyk Chopin Academy of Music, which many claimed to be one of the best in the world. It was indeed a great place to study the many courses in music and it had helped to improve my skills a lot." He paused to take a sip from his cup of cocoa.  
  
"Since forever, long before I attend the academy, Madame Setsuna had been there to guide me and tuned me to the fine pianist as of I am now." She snorted at the word 'fine'. she and the world knew he was unbelievable magnificent when it came to the piano, his overpowering strength. "She attuned my ears to perfection and my hands till they nearly broke with all the recitals I did. I owe her everything there is in my life."  
  
Silence enveloped them for a long time, and Serena had been the first to break it in a whisper. "The person at the hospital. It is Madame. isn't it?" He nodded ever so slightly to her question that she nearly missed it. "What happened.?"  
  
"She was diagnosed with cancer a few years ago. Since St. Joseph's hospital has a reputation of being the best hospital in the world, which specializes in treating cancer patients, I had her immediately sent to it here in Paris." Then he hesitated for a moment to stare out of the window at the empty streets outside. She could hardly hear the pain in his voice, but she knew it was there. Darien was never the type to display his emotions openly, not fourteen years ago, not ever.  
  
"She had already been in the hospital for nearly a year. I'd never left France to perform in other countries ever since she was admitted. Yet her condition never improved, instead it seemed to have gotten worse than it was before. Even the most wealth in the world could not return the good health she once had."  
  
At that time, he was gripping the table cover angrily till she could see that his knuckles were turning white. She placed her hand gently over his to ease the inferno burning inside him. It might have helped, perhaps, because she could see that his tensed muscles began to relax. Her heart ached, knowing how much he respected and loved Madame as a second mother. Sometimes, even though she was unwilling to admit it, she used to feel something akin to jealousy because of all the time he spent with the Madame, leaving her with the leftovers.  
  
"Madame was practically the only relative that I have left." He said softly, as his soul cried aguishly over the depressing fact. Serena silently pondered over his statement but refused to question further, knowing now was neither the time nor place. So she tried to start another topic, hoping to pry him away from thinking about the issue as she could.  
  
Trying to cram fourteen years of time into several hours was not easy, but they managed to do that quite well. A few hours later in the tiny café and drinking plenty of cocoa and coffee, both were feeling too alert and conscious to go back to bed. When Darien invited her to his penthouse, she agreed, curious as to how his place looked like.  
  
They reached his place soon enough, and when Serena stepped through the door for the first time, she was awed by its large size. Its living room could possibly fit her whole apartment in itself. Though it practically shone with class and wealth, it was also stylishly decorated with very few things therefore making it looked more spacious than it really was.  
  
There was only one long couch, a loveseat and a small oval-shaped coffee table in the middle of the large living room. However, the most prominent thing about that room was its huge personal stereo system, which most possibly had more than a thousand CDs in its shelves. Next to the living room there was a big space, which was just right for the grand piano positioned there, the focal point of his penthouse. It also had an exquisite view, overlooking the beautiful city of love. Serena also noticed that one of the three rooms had an electric piano in the middle.  
  
Her small tour around his house was interrupted when Darien held an old- looking bottle of wine in front of her. "Wow, where did you get such a good old wine like this?" Even though she seldom drank, she knew quality wine when she saw one, because it simply was in her genes itself. Her father was a wine collector even before she was born, and had probably drank most of the best wines in the world.  
  
He laughed in his deep voice, causing her heart to leap and her lips to tug at the corners. "Other than music, I do appreciate other fine things in life too you know? I'm not just all piano."  
  
Rolling her eyes upward, she retorted. "Could have fooled me."  
  
Serena's snigger joined his deep laughter as they made their way to the living room. After making themselves comfortable on the couch, he filled two glasses of wine for both of them before sitting back to fully appreciate the exquisite taste.  
  
Serena swirled the glass of wine in her hands, staring into the depths of the liquid. She was leaning back onto Darien and he was stroking her arms gently, almost tenderly. It was like when they were children, but even then, they had never experienced this closeness before.  
  
Even though it was four in the morning, the Eiffel Tower in the middle of Paris was lighted up with brilliants lights, thus standing out among all the other buildings. Both of them were awestruck by the beauty of the city in the middle of the night. The multi-coloured lights of the city were displayed like thousands of golden beads on a black silk cloth.  
  
"Tell me about your life in Paris." He started, curious as to know more about her. Throughout their long chat in the café, Serena had always managed to get around from his questions.  
  
She told him a lot about her life in New York City after she left Italy. She had her education in one of the high schools there and in the Yale University where she graduated with honors. Years later, she finally moved to France because she had always dreamed about living in Paris, the city of love. And she had not regret one single moment of it. But she took the extra care not to mention what she worked as, and of course nothing about her current assignment.  
  
"Life in Paris is wonderful. Every now and then one could see couples kissing in the park or on the streets. Paris is the city where love is displayed without hesitation. The air here itself is romantic. People who live here are not afraid to love or to show they love affectionately, different from how it is in Italy, NYC or in any other places in the world. 'To loved and be loved in return' was their motto in life." She chuckled lightly before sipping her wine. "Sometimes, I'd almost admire their courage to display their emotions so openly."  
  
He looked deeply into her azure eyes as he took hold her hands. Her eyes went wide and her heart was beating almost painfully against her chest when he came closer until their lips were very near to touching. Both breathing heavily, Darien whispered against her full lips. "It does not matter where in the world one is, all that matters is whom one is with." He brushed his cold parched lips against hers for a second before pulling away.  
  
Surprised and confused at what had just happened, once again the atmosphere was hushed, their deep rhythmic breathing was the only thing accompanying the stillness. Serena thought that if she listened properly, she might hear a pin drop falling in the room. Snapping out of the trance she was in and refused herself to think about the meaning of his words, she decided to jump to another subject.  
  
"Darien, how about you play something on the piano.? I do want to hear how much the prodigy had improved after all the years." She cajoled him easily, as he obediently agreed and stood up to walk to the piano, but not before flashing her a smile.  
  
When he was seated at the small settee, he wondered what should he play for her ears. Perhaps sonatas? Concertos? Jazz? Folk songs? Pop.? After pondering for a moment, he finally settled for the piece from his heart.  
  
Haunting melody floated in the room as the pedal echoed the notes. The beginning of the piece was legato played smoothly and at a moderate pace, setting a peaceful and tranquil air. Then it became scherzando, indicating a playful mood, and Darien's hands where dancing around the keys making the music more lively than ever. It created a jovial atmosphere. his fingers almost flirtatiously bouncing on the keys.  
  
The spirited melody soon died off slowly, replaced by sounds of impending danger and doom. His hands stiffened automatically, his body tensed as he performed in an agitated air, pouncing on the ivory keys, powerfully yet with deliberate force. The notes were sharp and distinct, hollow but clear. Serena's body tensed at the feeling the piano was creating. The melody sounded formidable and fearsome, but slowly came to a depressing end. The music slowed to an adagio, the last few notes lingering and the poignant ambience unforgettable.  
  
Darien stopped, then laid his hands on his lap, looking back at her, staring deep into her eyes as if searching for approval or comments.  
  
Not knowing what to say, but understanding deeply that what she felt could not be described through words, like his music. She stood up and walked [up] to him before giving him a tender hug, not like one a mother would give to a child, but like one a couple would share with one another. His heart soared because that gesture meant more to him than a standing ovation. "You were simply brilliant, Darien. Simply brilliant." She whispered in his ears, truthful with her words because she had never heard something as heart-wrenching, as depressing. The feelings it had provoked almost equal to those of Tchaikovsky's final masterpiece, Pathétique.  
  
"That was one of the pieces I composed some time ago." What he did not say was that he wrote that particular piece that night fourteen years ago when she told him that she was leaving.  
  
"You know. When I listened to you play, the myth we used to hear from Mama last time flashed through my mind. You know the one about the Endymion prince and the moon princess stuff..." She drawled off, unsure of how to continue. His attention perked up, eyes encouraging her to proceed. Serena's mother was a fantastic storyteller and her favourite tale of all time had been the one on the moon princess and earth prince.  
  
"Well, you see, the starting of the melody had been peaceful and smooth, just like the tranquility the lunarians living on the moon then. When the princess met with the prince, the mood became jovial and playful, narrating the uncountable times when Serenity escaped to Earth, disregarding the rules, just to be with her loved one. That was the bliss before the storm of course." She paused, frowning as if in deep thought. "Then the evil attacked, killing millions of innocent life forms on the Moon. Blood were shed everywhere, thousands of the moon guardians died protecting their one beloved princess and respected queen. In the end, the love story became a depressing one, one with a horrible end."  
  
Darien began to sense the resemblance there, linking the music into the story. Often he had wondered in the past where the idea of the story had come from, now he knew. His photographic memory played the composition in his head, underlining it with the flow of the story. In the end, perfection was the word for it. He was beaming with joy of being finally able to finish the composition he had left in the dark for a long time. The composition would be a ballad or something like a melo-drama perhaps. Half melody, half drama.  
  
"I hate it." His smile dropped when he heard what Serena said. "No, not your composition of course, I think it is really good. It's the story I despised." He suddenly remembered all those years ago, she had never like that story much, even now.  
  
"It's a beautiful story but with a horrible ending. I know that life is not a bed of roses, but to have the whole population of the moon wiped off by evil was just too much for an ending." She pouted, fuming, remembering how her mother's eyes used to sadden every time as if thinking of a time long ago she came to the ending of the story.  
  
Where else for Darien, he could only notice the cute sulk adorning her charming features, the way her pink lips lifted up when she pouted. Suddenly remembering the brief kiss they had shared just moments ago, he found himself automatically moving nearer to her.  
  
Perhaps it had been the wine. Or maybe it was the somber mood the music had created. Perhaps. He leaned in and fully claimed her lips, drinking her in. At first Serena gasped quietly, then slowly started to respond back to his kiss. It had been slow at the beginning but more demanding later, his tongue assaulted her mouth as if he could not get enough of her, while his hands held her close to his lean body.  
  
Passion swirled around them trapping them in its web. Her body felt hot and tingled with excitement as his long fingers stroked her curves. She allowed her hands to comb through his silky locks, enjoying the feel of them under her skin. He was practically messing her much-cared-after hair in his hands but she didn't care. She clung on hard to him arching her neck further to allow him greater access to her mouth, while he held her in place in case her feet are no longer supporting her. Both of them were relishing the fierce appassionato rising within them.  
  
At that moment, Darien wouldn't give a damn if Ludwig Van Beethoven was a chopped liver or that music never existed, all he cared for was the woman he was falling in love with in his arms.  
  
  
  
  
  
Okay. now, you have one hour's time from now to submit reviews. If you submit 0 reviews, you love life will be doomed forever. 1-5 reviews - Your crush will notice you. 6-10 reviews - You dream guy/girl will kiss you senseless. 11-15 reviews - He/she will marry you. 16-20 reviews - He/she will be your lapdog and both of you will live happily ever after.!  
  
Gee, don't I sound like those chain-letters in mails?! Lol. I'm just kidding about the above!! It's *NOT* real! God knows how much I dislike stuff like that. -_-;  
  
Oh yeah, in the next chapter, you guys will be seeing more outers. How can this fanfic be complete without a gifted violinist and another talented pianist? Perhaps I should include Inners too? Hmm. something worth thinking about.  
  
Anyway anyhow, this time it's genuine. *please* send some feedback!! Writing is horribly torturous if no one is there to read.  
  
Cheerios~,  
  
S.Fantasia ^_^ 


End file.
